Kinks
by thebattleangel
Summary: “That hardly makes me feel better, it actually makes me regret letting my kink slip in the first place.” She grumbled.


She grimaced as she eyed the skin tight black dress which lay spread out on her bed, clutching the towel around her, raising her gaze to meet the expectant one of Shinya as he sat on the comfortable couch in the corner of her room.

"You know, that leaves very little to the imagination, Shinya-kun." She pouted before moving to her drawers and scratching out something to wear underneath.

"Well both Guren and Shinoa thought it was a good pick. I guess they assumed Kureto needs something to set his eye on, something provocative?" he smirked.

"Oh god…" she mumbled. "You took them with you?" she blanched.

"Well Shinoa insisted." He chuckled watching as the knuckles that clutched her towel turned white.

"Relax, I needed a females input and I know you'd have been opposed to any other lady here knowing your dirty little secret." He was utterly amused at the look on her face.

"Its so revealing." She whined. "And I can't even wear a bra with it." She pouted as she picked up the rather skimpy dress as though it where diseased.

"Just hush and go put the dress on. I'll help zip you up." Shinya smiled picking up the black silk high heels she'd be wearing along with the dress. He watched as she slipped into her bathroom, heard the shuffling of fabric and caught his breath when the door opened, revealing her in the dress.

Kaede swallowed nervously as she tugged the hem down. "I look ridiculous, don't I?" she muttered as she eyed the shoes suspiciously. "Those are going to break my ankles."

"No they won't, you look smoking hot in that dress and come here, I need to pull up your zip for you." Shinya motioned for her to stand in front of him. He watched as she approached him, the dress really left nothing to the imagination, her creamy legs exposed, her whole back too as he made quick work of the small zip on the back of the dress. It showed off her curves and hints of skin, accentuated her full breasts with a dangerously low plunging neck like. Taking the two straps, he tied them at the back of her neck, making sure it was comfortable for her.

He helped her slip the high heels onto her feet, then watched as she scuttled to her small dressing table, brushing through her smooth waves, applying Smokey makeup and red lipstick , before grabbing her tiny clutch bag.

Shinya held his arm for her, smirking when a knock signified that Guren and Shinoa had arrived. Opening her door he led her into the corridor, smirking at Guren's expression.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Guren question as he visibly forced his gaze off her form.

"Oh I'm sure it will." Shinoa snickered. "Damn you look hot Kaede-chan, I'm sure you will have him drooling over you." She chuckled.

"That hardly makes me feel better, it actually makes me regret letting my kink slip in the first place." She grumbled.

"We'd have figured it out eventually that a dominant guy, who oozes authority gets you off." She stuck her tongue out at Kaede. "Maybe if he gets laid he won't be so full of crap." Shinoa hummed.

"Just be bold, grab his attention and do not let him say no." Shinya smirked as he eyed her over before they entered the hall where the dance was been held. "And don't worry, Guren ensured he did not wear his uniform." He laughed as they stepped in before her.

Kaede felt naked as they left her, mentally she cussed Shinya for leaving her to make her own grand entrance. Taking a deep breath, she steeled her nerves as she took a step inside, watching as all eyes landed on her. She guessed it was likely to happen, she was always so conservative, quiet and preferred it that way. Glancing around she spotted Kureto, his steely gaze settled on her form as she walked towards the bar, giving him a sultry smile.

Inside her heart hammered against her chest, she could feel his gaze burning over the exposed skin of her back.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, watching as the bar tender approached her. "A vodka on the rocks please." She smiled, downing the said drink when it was placed in front of her.

Gaining some liquid courage she turned, resting her gaze on Kureto, allowing her eyes to run over his form, clad in a black suit.

Her eyes scanned the room landing on Shinya, who nodded his head in his brothers direction. She pouted smoothing out her dress, before walking towards Kureto. Again her heart hammered away, only to near still in her chest when his eyes landed on her form. She watched as he took a step towards her, excusing himself from his own conversation.

'Be bold, you can do this.' She mentally prepped herself as she stepped closer to him, their bodies near pressed against each other, leaning slightly she made sure to brush her lips against his ear. "Good evening Kureto-sama." She purred, breath hitching when She felt his hand slide across her lower back.

He pulled her closer, growling against her neck. "That's Lieutenant General to you." he ordered, having no idea the effect his voice had on the woman in his arms.

Kaede shivered against him, biting her lip. "Hmm, always so proper, I'd rather have you make me." She smirked, her lips a breath away from his. She watched as those eyes narrowed down at her, watched as his own smirk crawled onto his lips and nearly mewled when she felt him dig his fingers into the flesh of her hips.

Mentally she cussed Kureto and the fact that his mere proximity had her hormones running on high. Sliding her hands over his chest to his shoulders, her knees nearly gave out when he brushed his fingers over the open skin of her ribs.

"Was that a challenge Colonel?" he growled against her.

She bit her lip, trying to ease her chaotic mind, watching as his gaze dropped to her lips. Her mouth felt as though it was stuffed with cotton as she watched his gaze drop lower.

Bracing herself she managed a demure smirk, reaching her hand as she tilted his chin, bringing his gaze to her own. "Of course it was, Kureto-sama." She managed to purr lowly.

He smirked, pulling her closer, aware of how warm her skin was, felt the delicious shiver run through her form as he whispered in her ear, "You know where to meet me in one hour." giving the lobe of her ear a nip, he pulled away, smirking at her as he went to join his own conversation.

Kaede felt like her heart was about to beat right out of her chest, not trusting her knees, she moved and sat by the bar, glancing at Shinya who gave her a smirk.

"And how did it go?" he leaned close so she could hear him over the music.

"One hour to pull myself together." She smirked, ordering another vodka.

Shinya chuckled ordering himself a drink as he glanced over her once again, noticing how Kureto kept his gaze on the woman in question beside him. Knowing his brother was somewhat possessive over things he had his eyes on, Shinya gave a wicked smirk as he leaned closer to her, watching Kureto over her shoulder as he did. "Let's minimize that time shall we?" he chuckled running a hand up her thigh as Kureto glared at him.

Kaede near jumped out of her skin feeling his hand run up the side of her thigh, her cheeks flared up instantly. "Shinya. What are you doing?" she moved to glance at his face, seeing the playful smirk.

"You'll see soon enough." He chuckled, and he was right, as soon as he looked up, Kureto stood, arms crossed with a raised eyebrow looking at them.

"Ah brother." He smirked, he rose from the bar stool, leaning in to speak to his brother. "She's being a bad girl, why don't you punish her." patting his shoulder he walked past them smirking deviously.

Kaede could feel the heat radiating against her back before she realized whose hand it was that had gripped her arm.

"Come with me." the authority that oozed off those three words had her struggling as she nodded dumbly, following the tall man as best as she could in her high heels.

Mentally she cursed her knees as they threatened to give in as she stumbled behind the man, until he turned around, shoving her against the wall. In that mere second, Kaede swore she had died and gone to heaven, he had hardly touched her yet she was intoxicated by him.

"Tch…" he muttered before kissing her and in that moment her knees gave out completely. Holding onto him for dear life was her only option as he pinned her tighter against the wall. His hands slipped down to her hips, fingers digging into the tender flesh, earning a soft mewl from the woman pinned between him and the wall.

"Wrap your legs around my hips." He ordered, watching as she nodded and complied instantly. Sliding His hands under her thighs he hoisted her up against him before walking to his office.

Once in the safe confines, he headed straight for his desk, clearing it as he continued the fierce battle for dominance between them. Their kiss was anything but gentle, fueled by lust as he seated her down on his desk, finally gripping her wrists and pinning them above her head.

"You deserve to be punished for taunting me." He growled in her ear. "For disobeying me and calling me by my name." He nipped her ear. His free hand wondering down as he groped her breasts through the skin tight fabric of her dress.

"Just get it on with then, Kureto-sama." She smirked giving him a challenging glance.

"Strip." He ordered her, the power in that order had her scrambling to stand up as he sat down on his chair before her, watching as she first moved to take off her high heels.

"No… keep those on." He purred as she looked up at him.

Kaede had complied, struggling with the zip of her dress, but once she slid it down and pulled the straps behind her neck, she peeled the fabric off of her, dropping it on the floor. Standing before Kureto, She shivered as his gaze slid up and down her body, clad only in black lace panties and the silk high heels.

It was a miracle on its own when she managed to walk to him from where she stood as she feared her legs had forgotten how to work. He pulled her down on him, her straddling him as he slid one hand into her hair, pulling her in and kissing her. His other hand, slid down her back, hips and ass, where he gave a grope before sliding back up and fondling her breasts. Sliding His lips down her neck, she moaned lowly, until eventually, he took one of her nipples into his mouth, nipping and sucking as she was allowed to thread her fingers through his hair.

He smirked when she arched her back, leaving one slightly bruised nipple to focus on the other, his free hand pinning her his as she tried to grind against him. She pouted, he smirked until he ground up against her, that she moaned out again. She was already a panting, breathless mess.

"I'll teach you to know your place when spoken too." He murmured against her ear. "Spread your legs." He growled the command and smirked when she instantly obeyed him.

His hand snaked down her form, until his fingers where running over black lace and curling over her core. He smirked, she was dripping, a hot mess as she bit her lip to stifle a moan. Making quick work of the panties, Kureto tossed them on the pile where her dress was, before lifting her and placing her down on the desk. Again he pinned her hands, kissing and nipping down her body, until his breath fanned over her. She moaned. Writhed against the wood of his desk as he ate her out.

Her core pounded and soon she felt the tell tale signs of her orgasm building up. "Ah… Kureto-sama." She cried out as he nipped at her.

Hearing her cry out his name, had his blood rushing one way as he continued his onslaught, long laps of his tongue, slowly adding in one finger, then a second, growling against her and pinning her hips when she tried to grind them.

Sensing her orgasm , he stopped and smirked looking down at her smugly. She was a panting, moaning mess. Kaede felt bare, she shuddered at the sudden cold which replaced him.

"Undress me woman." He ordered. Watching as she lifted herself on shaking arms, rose to her feet and started stripping him, she tore his blazer off, followed by his shirt as she peppered his neck with kisses and nips.

Kureto groaned lowly, as she moved her lips down his chest, shuffling down his body until she reached his pants. Shaky hands undid his pants and she looked up at him with pleading eyes to stand so she could remove the item properly, yet Kureto smirked down at her, leaving his pants on his thighs.

"Get on your knees and suck." He ordered, and when she didn't immediately obey he threaded his fingers through her hair, tugging gently.

He groaned as he felt her take him into her hot mouth, his grip on her hair tightening as she ran her tongue over him, "God dammit." he hissed, gripping her hair tighter as she moved her lips along his length, her own hand shamelessly working at her core as she ran her tongue over his slit.

When she moaned around him, Kureto growled, noticing her hand. He smirked as he pulled her up, flipping her and pinning her down against his desk as he rose, looming over her small form.

He wasted no time hilting himself into her, he groaning at the tightness that surrounded him, her moaning out his name as she felt herself been filled up. And soon after he was thrusting into her with reckless abandon, his name rolling off her bruised lips fueling his movements.

He clenched his teeth, gripping her hair and pulling gently as he arched her up, his chest flush against her back as she begged him for more.

"Ngh… Kureto…" she yelped out as he pulled out, slamming back into her, over and over, his fingers digging into her hips as he pulled her back into him.

He leaned up, slamming into her, slapping her ass, smirking when a long, exceptionally loud moan left her lips. He groaned when he felt her walls start tightening around him, picking up his pace.

Kaede moaned his name like a mantra, she knew she'd have bruised hips in the morning as the edge of the desk kept digging into her, yet she couldn't complain, she was breathless as she moaned out yet Again, Kureto moved her, until he hit a spot deep within her that had her seeing stars and had her orgasm hurtling forth.

"Ah… Right there Kureto-sama." She near screamed out as she clawed blindly at the desk. Skillfully the man above her continued his onslaught, hitting that one spot until she moaned out, head tossed back as her orgasm hit her with a force that left her legs trembling.

Kureto groaned deeply when he felt her walls clamp around him, he felt every single spasm that tore through her body as he drove himself deeper, until he reached his own end, spilling himself into her scorching folds.

Pressing his chest against the smooth planes of her back, he nuzzled his face into her hair as they both rode out the final ripples of euphoria, before Kureto slipped himself out of her, both of them moaning as he did.

Kaede, rested her cheek against the cool surface of the wooden desk, until she was picked up by Kureto. "Let's take this to the bedroom." He smirked, his pants pulled up as he covered her with his blazer.

*Extended Ending*

Kureto smirked down at the tiny, spent form which rested in his arms. Brushing a stray strand of hair from her face he dragged his thumb gently over her bruised lips. "Insolent woman." He smirked. "You're mine now." He hummed as his fingers danced down her spine slowly rousing her from her slumber.


End file.
